


The true story of how Jae got his twitter back

by hlopushka



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Crack, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/pseuds/hlopushka
Summary: So Jae claims to have fought a dragon to get his twitter back. This is an actual story.





	The true story of how Jae got his twitter back

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider that this is written by someone with BamBam's level of English.  
> I have no idea how grammar works and, to be honest, I couldn't be bothered anyway.  
> It was betaed by wonderful Bess but every remaining Russism (?) and mistakes are me me me me and only my fault.  
> Thanks!
> 
> JackBum and humour are implied...
> 
> Inspired obviously by [Jae himself](https://twitter.com/Jae_Day6/status/872407971011084288)

The day wasn't bad until a slayer came but that was how it usually went. Jaebum opened his eyes for a short moment and turned on his other side, tucking his tail under his legs before going back to sleep.  
“Congratulations!” announced the slayer staying next to the entrance to the Jaebum's cave, “I am Sir Jae, Knight of the Sixth Day and I will slay you today.” Jaebum ignored him. It wasn't a very polite thing to do but coming to someone's house uninvited wasn’t very polite either.  
“Come and fight me,” the knight tried again. “I can wait for you here patiently for as long as it takes but I'm not very patient! So please come and fight me.”  
He was quite annoying, Jaebum thought, but he lived with Jackson and resisted his aegyo daily so, really, the joke was on the knight.  
After a while the knight started to sing. Jaebum decided that if he wasn’t going to get any sleep he might as well go greet the intruder. He heavily rose on his feet and very slowly started to stretch his wings.  
“Hello,” he said when he finally reached the entrance to the cave. “You have a good voice, have you considered joining a band?”  
Instead of showing uninvited to respectful dragons' caves, he didn't say.  
“Thanks,” said Jae. “I'm in one, actually, but today I will fight you though. As a side gig, you see.”  
“Okay,” Jaebum pondered that for a moment. “Can we actually not? I'm not in the mood today.”  
He didn't mention that he was never in the mood now that he was going to his anger management sessions.  
“No, we absolutely must,” Jae reclined his head in quiet resignation. “I see that you are a dragon of honour and recognise the quality in a person such as myself but fight you I shall do.”  
Jaebum scratched a little under his chin.  
“Okay,” he said, “but can we do it really quick? I think that…” he started saying but was interrupted.  
“What is going on here?” said Jackson eyeing the knight suspiciously.  
“... that Jackson is going to be home soon,” finished Jaebum quietly.  
“I am Sir Jae of the Sixth Day,” said Jae. “I am here to fight this very honourable dragon.”  
“Very nice to meet you,” said Jackson, “I am princess Jackson.”  
“But you are a dude,” said Jae, and Jackson narrowed his eyes.  
“Jaebum hyung,” he said dangerously, “am I a princess?”  
“Yes, you are,” said Jaebum tiredly.  
“Thank you, hyung,” Jackson smiled at Jaebum and turned back to Jae. “So who do you think you are, coming to our cave…”  
“My cave,” corrected Jaebum, “you are a freeloader.”  
“To our cave,” repeated Jackson, “and fighting my lovely dragon? And questioning my identity? How dare you. I will fight you.”  
“He's a very good fencer,” Jaebum politely warned Jae, feeling warm all over.  
“Let's not jump to conclusions, guys,” Jae made a step back. “I'm here just to get my twitter account restored.”  
Jaebum sighed.  
“Couldn't you just say so right from the start? Why does everyone just start talking about fighting without any discussions?”  
“In my defence I mistook you for G-Dragon, it was an honest mistake,” Jackson made puppy eyes at Jaebum.  
“I will restore it,” he mouthed to Jae, turning away from Jackson as if deadly wounded while making "go, go" passes with his wings at Jae behind Jackson's back.


End file.
